Simple things
by YuukoAzmasaki
Summary: There were so many things that made him fall in love with her. Sadly enough, she was his teacher. Kakasaku drabbles
1. Chapter 1

I : Introducing the teacher

**This was not a serious project, I felt like doing a few Kakasaku drabbles with the common themes of jealousy, first dates and so on. I might write some of these from Sakura's point of view if you guys like or I just wanted to. It might just end here, it might not. We shall see because I am quite busy this year seeing as I have important exams and such! Anyway, please favorite, alert and review! Hopefully, you enjoyed reading this as much as I did coming and writing it!**

**P.s : This time Sakura is the teacher and Kakashi is the student. **

-o-

"Alright class, today I'm teaching you how to differentiate-"

_Tap_

"I will start off with the first principle-"

_Tap_

"So, the dy/dx of this function is-"

_Tap_

He wondered for a moment, _why _did he bother attending this class if he hated this subject so _freaking _much. It was not that he was bad at the subject, it was Obito who was somewhat terrible in the subject. He aced this class with a perfect 100% in his tests and was even offered to hop into the advanced class. Yet being the idiot he was, he chose to stay in **this **class.

He glanced at Obito who was sitting in the front, diligently taking notes as the teacher explained the formulas and how to use it in calculations. In fact, _everyone _was jotting notes down religiously because this teacher went through each topic with the speed of a bullet train. She would explain, finish explaining, erase and repeat.

Although it helped that she did those questions one time too many so students did understand when she taught them new concepts and she was open to tutoring students after school. Obito groaned at the idea of staying in school longer than he should but, it was those after school sessions that helped Obito finally pass his test and eventually, score a respectable grade during finals.

So, it made sense why Obito would behave well in this class when compared to his mischief in other classes.

He couldn't say the same for his fellow classmates. True, this class was comprised of both male and female but the ratio between the two was totally out of balance. The guys were a lot but the amount of girls were really, realy little- the amount that you could just count by your fingers.

The guys stayed, like Obito, for the teacher but their intentions were far from pure.

"Psst, Kakashi!" He heard a voice from behind and he tipped his chair back, leaning to the person behind while his bored faced the front.

"Don't you think Sakura-sensei is hot?"

"Genma, get your mind out of the gutter. She's our teacher," he reprimanded his senbon-mouthed friend but his friend scoffed indignantly.

"Don't act all saintly with me. You stare at her ass like the rest of us do."

"Genma!" Both students froze, the expression on Genma's face showed that he was obviously guilty while Kakashi (thanks to the mask) maintained a bored, unfazed look through his eyes. Genma got up from his seat and pathetically walked to the front as Kakashi snickered smugly at him.

His snickering grew even louder when he watched the beads of sweat roll off Genma's forehead like a waterfall. Serves him right for not focusing in class when she's teaching.

"Kakashi, why don't you come in front and help your friend out?" She called him out with her authoritive tone of voice. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the front with his hands shoved into his pockets.

He took the marker and answered the question easily, earning a small grin from his teacher and a pass to return to his seat. As for Genma, two water filled buckets were shoved his way and he was forced to hold both buckets in a squatting position in front of the classroom until the lesson ended.

"Now class, I hope you understand because I'm going to give you a few exercise to answer now," her voice rang loudly through the quiet classroom. Moans and groans could be heard but none dared to complain clearly as they were scared to join Genma in his shame.

-o-

"Obito, why do you still put up with that teacher?"

His friend was interrupted midway, his cup noodles hanging from his gaping mouth. Obito slurped the rest of his noodles while Rin's attention was peaked, interested (and slightly jealous) to know why her boyfriend insisted on having Sakura-sensei on tutoring him instead of Kakashi or herself.

After all, her boyfriend **hated **teachers with a passion. That's why teachers gave him a day off on April Fools day.

"Well," he started out. "She's a really good teacher and I really understand everything when she teaches me."

"Is it because she has a great body?"

An uninvited voice interjected the conversation, entering their small circle with a confident smile on his face.

"No it's not Genma. Please, my girlfriend is all the porn I need!" Obito shouted, furiously blushing a few moments after he realized what he said. He turned to Rin and saw that she too, was blushing the color of tomato. Both of them turned away, Obito slurped the rest of his noodles while Rin nibbled on her tuna sandwich.

Kakashi found the relationship between them cute enough : Obito was loud and obnoxious, Rin was modest and shy. Obito liked the adrenaline rush of an outdoor activity, Rin preferred to be curled with a book in the comfort of her plush beanie bag. But if there was something the two of them shared, they were both blushers about each other.

Madly in love as he would poetically put it.

"What about you Kakashi? Don't you have anyone you like?" Rin asked, breaking the awkwardness plaguing the air around them.

"The only woman Kakashi sees is Sakura-sensei and she's sprawled in his bed naked but a sheet covering he-"

"That's enough, Genma! You're making Rin faint!" Obito rudely interrupted, hastily covering Rin's ears before she fainted from embarrassment. Her cheeks were already hot and she was red in the face, he really didn't want her to pass out.

-o-

_It was early in the morning, way too early for a relaxed person like him to be in._

_He was strolling through the campus grounds and sipping on his yoghurt drink casually when he noticed a woman bending into the bonet of her car. He came closer, curious to see what the woman was doing in the school parking lot just as early as he was._

_"Need some help?" He offered._

_"No, it's okay. I just needed to find this little thing," She replied, straightening her posture and showed him a small metallic object in her hand. _

_He subtly scanned her appearance with his visible eye. Pastel pink hair, dewy green eyes : a color combination that should clash horribly with each other in theory, but is splendidly beautiful when seen face-to-face. her outfit itself was simple; a white, three quarter sleeved shirt and black pants that elongated the length of her legs. _

_She was definitely a teacher's assistant. She would never be taken seriously with her unnaturally colored hair and small stature. He would admit though, she is pleasing to the eye especially when her red lips are curved into a smile. _

_"I'm Haruno Sakura. You?"_

_"Hatake Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi, Hatake-san is too formal for me."_

_She laughed light-heartedly,"I see. So, why are you here so early?"_

_"A teacher asked me to come early because she said she had something for me to do. Since she isn't here, I've decided to find a comfortable place to sleep in."_

_"Well, there are plenty of sleeping places in this school. You can start with the back of the library."_

_He smiled but faltered when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Taking out his phone, he wanted to see the person who texted him so early in the morning._

_'Kakashi, nothing's on today. Sorry' - Sarutobi_

_God damn that old fart._

_"I'm sorry, I should really be getting to the library to get some shut eye. Good day, Haruno-san."_

_"Good day to you too but first let me give you this," she stopped him and handed him a bag of candy before she left him to his own devices._

_As he continued his journey, he opened the bag and tasted one of the candy inside. They were strawberry flavored._

_-o-_

It was odd of him to be so retrospective, seeing as he didn't like clinging to the past.

But he supposed it was inevitable - walking through the hallways, yoghurt drink in hand and no on was around to disturb the peace. School was a nice place to chill after 4.

But now he was in front of his apartment and ready to spend the rest of his weekend invested in his smut. He walked in, took off his shirt and headed straight for the kitchen to check his foodstock. There was no way his smut marathon would work without an adequate supply of food in his apartment.

He grumbled when he saw the lack of food in his cupboard, turning to glare at his dog who was quietly sleeping on the couch. With a long hefty sigh, he got out of his apartment to buy some groceries to cook himself some chicken teriyaki and takoyaki for tonight. Or he should probably opt for having takeout, he'll decide along the way.

"Kakashi?" a familiar voice called, and he knew instantly who it was. Turning around, his guess was right; It was Haruno-sensei and she was... different.

Her usual chignon tied hair was let down to reveal silky locks of pink that framed her heart shaped face and cascaded down to her waist, making her look extra youthful to her already young countenance. Her attire however - a white singlet that fit snugly to the contours of her shapely upper body and three quarter pants that showcased slim yet toned legs, complimenting her hot bod.

If Genma was here, he would already be flirting the pants off her.

"Y-yes, Haruno-sensei?"

"Oh, uh... hi. Just wanted to make sure that it really was you. I just moved in so I don't know anyone here," she replied, a reply coming a little late and he guessed that maybe she too was disconcerted by his appearance as he was with hers. Both of them turned away from each other, cheeks burning with the awkwardness of the situation.

"So, where you going?"

"Oh yeah, I was going out for dinner. Would you like to join me?" He invited her and a small part of him hoped that she would say yes, just as a fuck you to Genma.

"Dinner sounds great. Just let me cha-"

"No need," he stopped her. Running and getting out of his apartment in a quick pace, he slid his t-shirt over her head and let her pull the shirt all the way down. It wasn't a bad fit, his shirt like her singlet clung to the shapely curves of her body but was extended at the hem because his torso was longer than hers.

She really looked like someone he would date. Not that he would want to. She is his teacher.

"Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

II : Green apples and sticky notes

**I wanted to write this because hey, before my time is sucked up, I need to at least write one more. Anyway thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it! If you guys have any ideas or would like to see something, just write in your review and I'll put it somehow. Or dedicate a chapter to it. We'll see.**

**Again thank your reading, and I hope you enjoy this as I enjoyed writing it!**

-o-

She laughed, flashing those pearly whites in a sudden bout of gleefulness. Both of them were dining at Teuchi's ramen stall after they decided that it was better to spend their money on Teuchi's large servings of ramen than buy instant noodles from the 7-11 nearby.

There were a few people at the stall, mainly strangers and a few of his father's friends. His shoulders rested easy seeing none of his close friends here. If they knew, all of them (Most likely Gai or Genma) would cause an uproar about this dinner date with Haruno-sensei and she, her reputation as a teacher would be ruined.

Although, she seemed like the type who'd work hard and strive excellently in any field of work that she chose. She could be a great beautician because her radiant, blemish-free skin would fool anyone. She could be a great ambassador for Konoha seeing as she had great communication skills and was very fluent in 6 languages. In class, she would _eloquently _cuss somebody out in German and that somebody was always Genma.

All these jobs that could skyrocket her bank account and she chose to teach?

"A penny for your thoughts?" She interrupted, tapping her chopsticks at him cheekily.

"I was just thinking why would you choose to teach. Seeing as you are a person of many talents."

She snickered," Did Sarutobi-sama tell you that? Because those are the exact words he said to me when I told him I wanted to be a teacher here!"

"It's on everyone's minds. So, why teaching?"

Both of them were interrupted by the arrival of their bottle of sake accompanied by two small drinking cups. He observed his teacher pour the sake into the small cups, carefully tilting the bottle at an angle with steady hands to make sure it didn't spill. Such delicate, well kept hands.

Both of them took the first sip together before she continued where they left off in their conversation, showing no signs of inebriation despite ordering a strong sake.

"I just wanted to see how it was like to teach. So far, I'm having fun with you guys and I enjoy teaching."

He took a sip of the sake. He was slightly puzzled though, " You sound like you have some other career in mind."

"Well, I'm a doctor-in-training under Tsunade but since I could only work part-time at a clinic, I chose to take a job to teach Additional Mathematics in Konoha High to earn some extra income."

"I'm impressed but it makes me wonder how qualified you are to teach us."

"Don't challenge me, Hatake-san!" She burst out, calling him by his last name accidentally. "Once upon a time, I taught high school students at a tuition centre right after I graduated. All of them came back to me with a big smile and boasted 100% marks on their exam papers. Their parents even took me out for lunch and dinner."

He nodded, clearly impressed by his teacher's achievement. She was not a graduate holding a teaching degree nor a degree in mathematics, but she is able to break down and explain the application of the fomulas for the students to easily understand and catch the basics in a short span of time. Obito's stellar results were proof that she was a competent teacher.

Although, it didn't help that she was both competent **AND **attractive. They were both probably not far apart in age difference judging by how young she looked or, she was probably blessed with great genes.

"Kakashi, isn't that Asuma and Kurenai in the teashop over there?" She spoke, pointing at a couple in the distance.

It was Asuma and Kurenai, and they were alone. No Shizune, no Gai, and surprisingly no nosy Genma. Both of them were dressed casually for the occasion : Asuma in trousers and a blue three quarter sleeved shirt while Kurenai wore a sleeveless white shirt paired with a maroon skirt that ended above her ankles. There was something different about them but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.

Though if he could see them, then they could definitely see him and Haruno-sensei together here.

"Haruno-sensei, I'm sorry but I have to go. I suddenly remembered that I had to feed my dog or else it would whine all night and bother the other inhabitants," He lied, the slight feeling of guilt poked his heart.

On the other hand, she didn't seem to notice that he was lying. She gave him a small, understanding smile and allowed him to leave with a wave of her hand, promising him that she would foot the bill. His guilt only increased more as he stepped out to leave the area hastily, making sure that he left the area inconspicuously as to avoid gaining the attention of his two friends in the teashop.

Unbeknownst to him, they _did _notice him.

"That was Kakashi, right?"

"No mistaking it. No other person in Konoha has silver hair as tall as his," Asume replied absent-mindedly, eyes on the menu as he flipped through the pages to see which of the treats tickled his fancy tonight. He couldn't care less about what Kakashi did in his spare time but Kurenai certainly was.

The raven-haired beauty tried to get a clear view of the person he was dining with at the ramen stall. She could only deduce that he was dining with a lady seeing as he was seated comfortably next to a person with a feminine looking body. She lowered her head and tried to see who the lady was but she failed because a curtain was blocking the view.

"Kakashi's probably into someone. He doesn't take them out for ramen dates unless he's interested in someone," Kurenai concluded, thoughtfully perusing through the variety of desserts in the menu.

-o-

He reached his apartment without trouble, an hour later.

Throwing his keys onto the table, he took the dog treats out of the plastic bag and fed some to Pakkun who caught it with an enthusiastic bite. He felt a bit guilty leaving his teacher at the ramen stall, especially when he was the person who asked her out. He didn't even contribute to pay his part of the bill, so he would understand if she thought less of him.

He dumped his body on his couch, feeling tired and out of mood. Not even his favorite Icha Icha novel peeking in the background could lift his sour mood.

Damn, he really screwed up with Haruno-sensei.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Open the door!" An obnoxious voice called out loudly from outside, obviously for his teacher. An alto-pitched voice that sounded just as young as she was, except with more exuberance and energy that only an over-excited 5 year old could possess.

"Teme, shut up. She's probably out buying apples or something," another voice stepped in, harshly reprimanding his friend with a surly attitude in his tenor deep voice. This person definitely sounded more mature than his child-like friend yet he sounded like the guy who couldn't take a joke. Basically, the stick-in-the-ass type of person.

_'Better now than never,' _he thought to himself and pushed himself off the couch to greet the people at his neighbour's door. It would at least give the other residents (and him!) some peace before one of them viciously ram her door down.

"Excuse me, I don't think Haruno-san is going to be back anytime soon so I think it's better if you leave, for everyone's sake," he spoke to the males outside his teacher's apartment.

One of them was wearing an orange shirt with a hoodie covering his head, though he could see the grin and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The other person was still in his professional work clothes except his sleeves were rolled up and he wore a scowl that would curdle milk in an instant.

The one with the hoodie was an expressive person seeing as he flailed his arms around, whining in disappointment hearing that their pink haired friend wasn't in.

"Shut up, you dobe. Just leave the apples at the door. We're getting ramen," said the scowl-faced ravenette, ordering his hyperactive friend around.

"Are you paying? Hehe, I forgot to bring money."

"Hn."

"YOU ARE?!"

Kakashi watched the duo continue bantering down the hallway before they disappeared altogether in the elevator. What an odd combination : A dramatic and friendly person paired with a solemn and ill-mannered person. Though he supposed that with his pink-haired teacher involved, she balanced out the extremes of very contrasting personalities.

He glanced at the plastic bag hanging at his teacher's door. It wasn't just any apple : They were green apples.

-o-

_A few days later_

"You're a fucker, Hatake."

"Genma, what do you want?" Kakashi replied casually, averting his attention from his book to his seething senbon-mouthed friend. Something must have ticked Genma off if he's losing his temper to Kakashi, something he rarely does and for good reason.

"You know what you did, oh you sneaky bastard!"

"And what did I do?"

"You went out with a chick and you didn't invite me!"

He sweatdropped, slightly worried if Genma found out about the secret date between him and Haruno-sensei. Although he invited his teacher partly as a 'fuck you' to Genma but he was not so sure that it was a good idea seeing how strongly Genma reacted to it. Another thing, why should he invite Genma if he was on a date with a girl?

"Who told you?"

"Asuma!"

"Did Asuma tell you that he was on a date with Kurenai at the same time I was on mine?" Kakashi watched Genma's face change from seriously angry to comically angry. Genma retracted himself from Kakashi's personal space and ran, screaming "Asuma!" Through the busy hallways of Konoha High, possibly running into a few students and teachers along the way.

He would've continued reading the smutty novel in his hand but his sharp eye spotted a head of pink turning in the corner, it was his turn to chase someone in the morning.

"Haruno-sensei! Haruno-sensei!" He called out to her and to his relief, she stopped walking and turned around to face him with stacks of books in her hands. She greeted him warmly with a friendly smile, and he returned the greeting with equal respect.

""I'm sorry for leaving early the other day, I-"

"It's alright Hatake-san. I'm used to footing the bill even when it's not my turn to pay," she cut him off, addressing him by his last name. He briefly wondered if the two males yesterday were the people she was constantly paying for but he pushed it aside. It was not his business to pry into another person's life - especially when that person is his teacher.

"I still feel guilty for not paying. So why don't we go get ramen tonight? My treat."

A weak smile appeared on her face. "As much as I want to, it doesn't take an idiot to realize why you left that day. Thank you for inviting me though, I appreciate it."

She took a bite out of her green apple and politely walked away as he watched her back leave the school compound. He felt like kicking himself in the ass for being a jerk to her. Of course she would've seen through his lie, she's not dumb or naive, and she probably realized that she needed to maintain the student-teacher boundary earlier than he did.

He screwed up. Big time.

"Ei Kakashi, you alright?" Asuma asked as he patted his friend on the back, the scent of cigarette lingering on his shirt.

"I'm alright. Just need to apologize to a teacher later," was his reply before he left for his respective class as the bell rang throughout school, warning the students that first period is about to start.

-o-

_"Haruno-san? She left the school two hours ago. She's on leave until Thursday next week as well."_

He held the plastic bags in both hands firmly, running up the stairs with all the speed and energy he could muster into his legs. Damn the elevator for being out of service, he wouldn't have to run through all these goddamn stairs. Damn Rakuzen for having a lot of customers ordering takeout, Damn Gai challenging him to a race. Damn, damn, damn!

A big part of him hoped that she was still here in her apartment and not out somewhere.

So he finally reached the destination in mind, standing in front of her apartment feeling both breathless and nervous at the same time. _Please be in _was the mantra on repeat in his head as he gently knocked on her door and clutched the bags tightly as ever. Then a thought clicked in his mind.

Why was he getting so worked up for?

He knocked again, realizing that no one answered the door nor was there any sound coming from the apartment indicating that there is a person inside. He looked down and spotted a note written in a unique cursive on it. He knew it was his teacher's handwriting because he had seen this distinctive cursive writing style when she was marking his books.

_'Won't be in for a while - Sakura.'_

He felt like punching the door. He knew he shouldn't have gone on that race with Gai, he wasted precious time in apologizing to his sensei. Bumping his head against the wall, he didn't know what to do about the whole situation with his teacher.

He lifted his head, an idea springing to mind. He took out his sticky note and marker pen, scrambling to write his own reply.

_Sorry for what happened that day. I really shouldn't have lied and I feel bad for it. Here are some green apples. Hope you like them._

_If you're up for it, we can go to Rakuzen any time you like. I promise that I'll pay this time - Kakashi_

He pasted his note on her door and ran inside to take a basket from his pantry so that he could place the bags of apples on it. He really hoped that she would reconsider and accept his invite to Rakuzen, he wanted to make up for his rude exit the other day. That's it, no other things involved. So he retreated back into his apartment, and waited for his teacher to return and reply to his sticky note with an answer.

.

.

_A few hours later_

He looked outside his door to check whether his teacher replied to his sticky note. To his surprise, there was a yellow sticky note pasted on his door. He thanked Kami for remembering to buy the green apples on his way home.

_Thank you for the apples. They're my favorite fruits actually. As for Rakuzen, why not Friday next week at 8? - Sakura_

Sounds perfect.

-o-

**My god that was so hard to write! It took me like 3 days to figure out the ending. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Drama Club

**I know it's been a long time since I've written anything, but I actually have important examinations coming soon and this is one of my last breaks before I actually face it. Man, I'm actually going to be graduating high school next week. It's a weird feeling and I'll sure miss this year. A lot has happened and really, it's been one of the best year of my life so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please review and favourite. Thank you for reading!**

"Hatake, I noticed you haven't registered for a club yet."

"Please, so have you and it's compulsory for all teachers to join a club too," he retorted back, turning the page of his book with a nonchalant swipe of his hand. The woman in front of him frowned, bright emerald eyes narrowed in irritation while her pink lips deliciously arched for his scrutiny.

Her pink hair beautifully captured the elegance of her soft features, framing her heart shaped face beautifully as the ends of the hair brushed itself casually against her small shoulders. His eyes watched her fingers, raven eyes following the little movements from the incessant tapping against the glass table all the way to her slim, dainty fingers innocently trail along her jawbone down to her collarbones.

_I bet she's a minx in bed. Auuum!_

He shook his head, cursing himself for ogling his teacher so shamelessly and allowing Genma to affect him so. He was supposed to have more self-control than this, damn it!

So he focused his gaze unto things more appropriate and important (Albeit, less aesthetically pleasing) : Books. Yes, books. It was safer that way. He absorbs more information about the confusing digestion process of a cow that has 4 stomachs, and she's convinced that he's studying. That's a win-win for everyone.

_But, She's doing it again, _a small voice in his head noted. His eyes waned for a moment until he disciplined them- forced them to look at his book and not at his hot teacher's dainty fingers feeling herself in places that he could only dream to touch, to feel, to **consume**.

Though his mind travelled to the two males he found outside her door the other night. The blonde with childish, catlike whiskers whose jovial mood swings were defined by the hours of being in the bright sun with a side-dish of constant ramen-craving appetite and the black-haired adult with the incredibly taciturn and extremely choleric temperament. He shut his book immediately, resting his clothed chin on the palm of his hand.

His dark grey eyes watched her sharply, no naughty nor lewd things came to mind. Instead, who were those two men? Why did they come the other night? What did they mean to her? Were they close to her? How close are they to her now?

Is **he**, her boyfriend?

He raised his face from his palm, slightly shaking the table and quickly capturing the attention of his pink haired teacher. He watched the curious tilt of her pink eyebrow, she didn't need to say it to his face. He knew she was asking for an answer to his sudden jerk of movement. He gave his answer by shrugging his shoulders, playing it cool.

She would think him nosy and a bit rude, if he asked about the two of them. Even more so, if he pried for information on her love life, whether past or current.

He wanted to know, but he wasn't going to abandon social etiquette to be a busybody. That was Genma's job.

Although, this he wanted to know. "Why haven't you joined a club yet? You might be new but you're loved enough to be welcomed by any club."

"Well," She drawled out, tapping her chin repeatedly while staring at the ceiling to find the answer she wanted. "I'm kind of torn between two clubs at the moment. I asked the teachers whether I could join both but they said I could only join one."

A small smile stretched on his masked lips. That was her; Enthusiastic and talented. Without a doubt, she had impeccable time management too. If her request to join two clubs were approved, she could do it. He had faith in her abilities to juggle her time between the two clubs. After all, the female protagonist in Persona 3 could and she achieved top rank for all social links.

"Hey Kakashi," She spoke—This time, it was her breaking the comfortable silence between them. His eyes flickered to her momentarily and he nodded, his way of saying "I am listening".

She leaned forward and cupped her face in her V-shaped hands with a mischievous smile on her lips, "Why don't **you** join a club?"

-o-

"Yeah Kakashi, why don't chu join a club," His best friend asked in-between chews, disgusting specks of rice and tempura flew out of his mouth as he did so.

Kakashi deadpanned at his friend before he slapped Obito's forehead with his empty Tupperware, throwing his friend off balance as Obito fell backwards with a manly 'OUCH!'. He **told** Obito about this many, **many **times!How could he forget? Sometimes, Obito's work is just so cluttered and empty at the same time it's ridiculous. He shouldn't question it, for both his sanity and temper's sake.

"Kakashi, why don't you actually join a club?" Rin asked, genuinely curious as to why Kakashi was so vehement against the idea of joining a club. Surely, clubs were fun.

Said silver-haired male sighed tiredly, though he compromised because it was Rin. Sweet, level headed Rin not hot blooded and forgetful Obito. Stupid Obito.

"I don't like clubs because there's always a crowd of girls wherever I go, who'll nonstop bother me about going out with them."

"Also, it's because our friend here hates people," Obito added, this time his mouth empty of all his lunch food to answer clearly as he pat his friend on the back. Kakashi knew Obito was expressing his sympathy by patting his back, but there was another reason for his absence in school clubs.

He could see it in his eyes already: Girls, girls everywhere. Not just girls, **they **were always there—Gai and Genma.

Gai would just join any club he was in only to prove that he and his _youthful_ bowl-cut hair will be the better man against Kakashi. Genma was just there to be sleazy, hooking up with one of his fangirls and 'comforting' them whenever any of them were brutally rejected by Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, if only he could get rid of the image of Genma's butt and equipment storage room out of his head.

Meanwhile, Rin tilted her head to the side meaningfully, thinking about the number of clubs that Kakashi **might **be interested in.

Book club? Kakashi was too lazy to read books assigned by the club and give a proper review about them. His nose would be far too deep in those books.

Track? Sure, Kakashi was athletic, but Kakashi would certainly avoid it because Gai would surely give him high hell with aching limbs and a sore bum by the end of each day, every day until the end of high school with those insane challenges.

"What about drama?" She finally asked, earning a brisk scoff from her masked friend. There was no way he was becoming a thespian – He hated acting and he hated clubs, period. There was no convincing him to join a club, not even if Obito placed a lighter under his precious Icha Icha collection.

Rin pouted and rested her head on Obito's shoulder, mindlessly looking at the busy hallways and occupied rooms of the school until _something_ caught her eye. Something pink and green.

"Kakashi, did Haruno-sensei mention that she was joining a club?" Rin asked. If they were fishing, then Kakashi would be the fish that instantly went for the bait because his attention was immediately caught. His eyes thoroughly scanned for the teacher mentioned at the building across and he found her.

He saw her through the small opening of the auditorium below them. She was standing there – Pink hair tied haphazardly into a bun, donning an outfit consisting of the formal white dress shirt and black-coloured slacks dress code as her mint green eyes focused on an object with such intensity and concentration, that she didn't notice that he was looking at her too, with steady and unwavering dark eyes.

"I heard that she was planning to join the drama club," Obito said, swallowing the last of his lunch and burping right after, earning him a small punch to the shoulder from Rin.

"Well, it isn't surprising really tz7because I heard she's one of this school's best actors.

"Is the drama club holding auditions?" Kakashi finally asked, eyes still stuck on his pink haired teacher in the distance. Before he knew it, something was shoved into his face. It was a poster, and it was just the poster he needed: Drama club auditions, auditorium, at 4. Be there or be square!

Rin was definitely goading him to go, saying that Haruno-sensei would be excited to see him audition for a role or at least, him showing some interest in a club for once. He looked at the poster and he was tempted, but he was only sorely tempted. The presence of one teacher was not enough to convert him into a part-time thespian nor did it have enough driving force in motivating him to actually attend the audition.

He wasn't entirely convinced that one Haruno Sakura was enough to sacrifice precious Icha Icha reading time for club activities.

No, it certainly wasn't enough.

-o-

"Naruto, Sasuke, you're here!" She cried out happily as she ran over to them, greeting them with an enthusiastic and excited hug on her part. God only knows how much she missed her two boys, it just seemed like forever since they hung out what with Sasuke's family vigorously grooming him to take over the family company, Naruto's ramen business starting to boom in the city and her dreadfully writing reports to send in.

She didn't think they would come over when she invited Naruto to come over to the school's drama audition through a simple text. She shrugged her shoulders, she should have known better: This was Naruto. You could be drunk dialling him in tears at 3 am and he would still bring you the ice cream you want half an hour later, comforting you and convincing you what a bitch your ex was.

Also, he came with Uchiha _fucking _Sasuke. That was a feat in itself.

Naruto circled the room, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of air, "It's been so long since we've acted together, Sakura-chan! This place kinda hits home, ttebayo."

"It does. I miss acting with you guys, didn't get to do much of it in college," She laughed, reminiscing the times of the drama club. Especially that one time Naruto had to impromptu dress up as a grandmother because the actor playing the grandmother couldn't come and everybody just loved Naruto that night. Another night, Sasuke had to replace Tinkerbell's actor and boy, did everyone love him.

They were good days.

"It's time to start the auditions," She said softly, taking note that it was 4 pm and there were already a handful amount of people standing around, waiting for the audition to start. She went ahead of Sasuke and Naruto, failing to notice Sasuke's averted gaze to the ceiling of the hall.

"Yo, Sass what you looking at?" Naruto asked, standing beside the brooding black-haired man and following his line of vision. His blue eyes lit up as his smile grew heartily when he recognized the boy looking at them from above.

"Looks like it's the grey haired boy from last time. Why do you think he's glaring at us for?"

Sasuke scoffed indignantly and levelled his own brand of spite to the boy above, "You dobe, it's obvious why."

"Well, I'm off to help Sakura-chan with the audition aka duckbutt-chan please help too," Naruto teased before making quick penguin steps to get away from the angry wrath of one Uchiha Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke had another plan in mind.

So he turned around and walked over to join his two best friends. From the side, he casually wrapped an arm around her slender waist and rested his head on hers, eyeing Naruto to follow suit to which Naruto followed obediently.

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows, confused and bewildered at the sudden affection initiated by Sasuke but paid no mind to it, it's not every day that Uchiha Sasuke would be so touchy feely with her. Cuddling with her two boys felt nice anyway. If only she knew that in the blurred background, her favourite student was clawing at the railing and running, leaving behind two curious friends in the dust.

-o-

He missed it.

He couldn't do it.

He stood in front of the auditorium doors, arms in the air ready to push the doors open but he couldn't muster up the courage to actually push them open. He didn't know why really, he just couldn't will them to move once he got there.

Was he scared? As if. So why couldn't he go in, he asked himself as he glanced at his hands. He banged his head at the hard surface of the door and cursed himself for not going through that door. Taking in one last deep breath, he pushed through the doors. As expected, it was silent. Heck, it was empty. No sign of a limb nor any inappropriate sounds in the hall. Only the rays of sun peeking through the windows

He climbed onto the stage and sat onto the stool, letting his eyes wander around the sun-touched room. He could hear the birds chirping, feel the summer breeze tickle his ears and watch the room paint itself in a mixture of warm orange and bright yellow. '_What would have Haruno-sensei thought? Would she have liked this?' _He asked himself as he extended his arm to grab a guitar from the back.

He strummed a few chords, trying to remember the chords of the song he wanted to play. The first few times were unsuccessful though eventually, he familiarised himself with the guitar and started playing the song he could remember. Oddly enough, the atmosphere of this room fit the mood of the song he was going to play.

_I'm sick of four star food, I want to be where life is  
As simple as two bucks pizza slices  
I swear I'll tell you, next time I knock at your door_

_'That I am not leaving Brooklyn anymore,' _he immediately stopped as he heard the melodic female voice harmonize with him. He turned and was surprised to see that she stood there. Haruno-sensei; Formal dress shirt with the sleeves folded, black slacks and pink hair that was held in a messed up chignon, now brushed themselves against her shoulders. She looked relaxed, and wonderful with her pale skin becoming tanned, bright green eyes darken as pastel pink hair becoming lilac in sunset colours.

His cheeks grew red as he turned his gaze towards his guitar, too embarrassed to look at her because she looked too damned pretty for her own good. Whoever told her to become a teacher was seriously wrong because with distinguishing features like hers, she could've easily become a model.

He heard her laugh, a light-hearted laughter that she tried to hide with the back of her hand, "Keep on singing, Kakashi. You have a really nice singing voice."

Thank god for the mask, because his blush definitely doubled in heat and colour from her compliment. If Genma knew that the infallible Hatake Kakashi had the emotional capability to blush, he would faint.

He heard her giggle again as he watched her a stool to sit in front of him. "Hey Kakashi," His ears perked to her calling, "Take off your shoes and measure your foot against mine!"

He tilted a confused eyebrow at her but nonetheless, did as she told him to. He took off his shoe and leaned his foot to measure it against her own foot. He felt a slight shiver rush through his spine at contact with her socked foot, he refrained from pulling back to act cool in front of his teacher. Luckily it worked, because she didn't notice his slight discomfort.

This was just as much skin contact he's had with her, and this was just her socked foot. He couldn't begin to think if he held her hand. Wait, what? _Hatake Kakashi, she's a teacher and you're her student! Control yourself!_

'_Wise men say, only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help,_

The grey haired student straightened himself as he whipped his head to see the raven-haired adult slowly taking his place beside his teacher, long fingers easily plucking the strings of the guitar as he continued serenading for his teacher.

_Falling in love,_

_With you._

The handsome raven-haired ended his little song shortly – Unreadable, dark eyes stared intensely at his teacher while his teacher could only stare back, silent as her dainty hands tightly gripped the material of her slacks. At that moment, it seemed like time froze for the three of them: the tick of the clock slowed down, the birds chirping couldn't be heard, and all he could see was the two of them, staring at each other with a kind of raw intensity that he couldn't grapple.

Were they?...

"Sasuke, DATTEBAYO! DON'T STEAL SAKURA AWAY!"

A loud voice broke all of them out of their reverie, both his teacher and unknown adult were tackled to the floor by an overly enthusiastic blonde. He heard them land with a loud _THUD! _Before he heard her laugh; A laugh much happier that echoed through the hall. The handsome raven-haired man on the other hand, did not look so amused to being handled roughly.

"Alright you two! Get up!" She ordered as she heaved the two men to their feet by her side. "Kakashi, on my left is Uzumaki Naruto and on my right is Uchiha Sasuke. Both of you, this is my student Kakashi."

If last time he didn't realize, now he certainly did. Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage and Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha conglomerates. How could he had been careless before?

Naruto played it cool as he slinked an arm around Kakashi's shoulder, ruffling through his hair like a senior to a junior, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We met him the other day."

She seemed a bit confused at this discovery. Nonetheless, she still smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. If only she placed it on his chest, she would have known that his heart went through the roof with just one touch from her.

"Well, it's good that you all have been introduced properly so I hope that you guys can get along. Kakashi, if you ever need help. Just call Naruto. Sasuke won't be of much help because he's a sourpuss most of the time," she explained, pulling back her hand and pulling back a bit of his happiness with her. True to her word, Naruto was helpful enough to give him his personal number (And a hug he didn't ask for) while Sasuke didn't even bother with sparing him a word.

All of them seemed like close friends, close enough to call each other family. Watching them kind of reminded him of his weird friendship with Rin and Obito.

"We've been best friends since we were in elementary? All of us were in drama, and these two are killer singers, having performed duets with _each other,"_ She slurred her words at the end, earning dirty looks from both her male companions like there was a shared secret between the three of them.

"So Kakashi, you joining drama? I mean, we could use male members because we are **seriously **lacking with male members and we desperately **need **them. Will you join drama, Kakashi?" She asked, hoping that he would be convinced in joining.

Honestly, he didn't know whether he should join. He wasn't by any means a good actor and he was lazy to attend meetings. He was going to be another member that was just deadweight, only there to fill in the quota of the minimum number of members needed in a club.

"Just leave him alone. You can get someone else," Sasuke interrupted and Kakashi met his gaze, electric seemed to sizzle between them in a fierce competition to win.

"You know, what Haruno-sensei, I will join after all," Kakashi admitted firmly. Screw having free time, if joining drama was a way to spend time with Haruno-sensei then so be it.


End file.
